Resolviendo el acertijo
by angela300
Summary: Kira cometió el peor error de su vida al meterse con mi familia, lamentara el día en que asesino a mi hermano yo me encargare de eso L


**Death Note no me pertenece solo el personaje Oc**

**Sin mas **

**:D disfruten**

**¡La Noticia!**

.-

.-

"¿Qué sucede, Roger?" dijo Mello de pronto.

Mello se encontraba fastidiado. Ese día Near le había vuelto a ganar en sus clases, y para colmo también fue llamado a la oficina de Roger junto con él. El constante sonido del rompecabezas lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar, y el anciano no se decidía por decirle que rayos estaba ocurriendo.

"L ha muerto" dijo Roger sin más preámbulo.

Mello se quedó helado. ¿L, muerto? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? L era el mejor detective del mundo. Muy pocas personas conocían su nombre y habían visto su rostro, y Mello estaba seguro que no había manera de que fuera descubierto. Su ídolo estaba muerto. ¿Cómo había ocurrido?

"¿Muerto?" dijo Mello "¿cómo murió? ¿Kira lo ha asesinado?"

"Sí, eso debió ser", pensó . De otra manera, no había manera de que L hubiera muerto. Era un hombre joven, después de todo. Y él mismo había visto una copia del video cuando L retó a Kira, el asesino de masas, en el cual asesinó sin más al criminal Lind L. Taylor, creyendo que se trataba del detective. Ese día comenzó la batalla de L contra Kira. ¿Podía ser posible que L hubiera perdido?

"Es posible" dijo Roger.

¿L asesinado por Kira? ¿Cómo lo logró? Sabía que L era en extremo cauteloso en esconder su identidad. Ni siquiera ellos, los niños del Wammy's House, conocían su nombre o su origen.

"L estaba investigando a Kira y prometió llevarlo a la cámara de ejecuciones-" dijo Mello en todo desesperado "¿quieres decir que fue asesinado en el proceso?"

"¡Mello!" exclamó Roger.

"Si no puedes ganar el juego" Hablo por primera vez Near, dejando el molde en el suelo y comenzando a armar el rompecabezas de nueva cuenta "si no puedes resolver el rompecabezas, no eres más que un perdedor...-"

Mello miró a Near, comprendiendo lo que él decía. Sintió rabia por un momento de que su compañero llamara perdedor a L, pero en el fondo tenía razón. L había muerto por no haber podido resolver el acertijo. No. Él, Mello, tenía que resolverlo y llevar a Kira a la cámara de ejecución. Pero había algo que Mello tenía que saber primero.

"Roger" Near escuchó decir a Mello de nuevo "entre Near y yo, ¿a quién escogió L?"

La habitación quedó en silencio un rato, excepto por el sonido constante de las piezas del rompecabezas de Near, que ya habían comenzado a desesperar a Mello, sobre todo porque Roger tardaba mucho en responder.

"Bueno ...- "

"Permítame contestar eso Roger" hablo una voz proveniente de una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde una joven estaba recargada contra la paren, se acercó así a ellos dejándose ver con mayor claridad, una joven de cabello largo liso negro de unos raros ojos color rojo, con una camisa blanca y un saco café ensima con un moño rojo y una falda color negro y un par de tenis negros

"Pero señorita…-"

"¿Quién es ella Roger " pregunto Near, ciertamente esa chica se le hacía bastante familiar

"Ella es la señorita Ace , vino desde Japón" dijo un poco dudoso de seguir hablando

"¿Para que?" pregunto Mello, ciertamente tenía un mal presentimiento

"Ella es la encargada del caso de L" dijo Roger

"¡QUE!" dijo Mello sorprendido, a pesar de que Near no lo demostrara también estaba confundido

"Bueno, no solo yo me encargare del caso" la chica se para frente a ellos y los miro fijamente "Mello, Near" continuó Ace "¿qué les parecería... trabajar juntos?"

Mello se quedó helado y chistó por la pura mención. ¿Trabajar junto con Near? ¿En qué estaba pensando Roger? Parecía que, después de todo, la edad ya estaba comenzando a pesarle.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo" dijo Near casi de inmediato, volviendo su vista de nuevo al rompecabezas ni suspender su actividad.

Mello no respondió. No podía. Sentía su garganta trabada por la sorpresa y la rabia. Se suponía que uno de los dos, uno solo, ganaría el nombre y la influencia de L, no los dos, jamás los dos. Sea de quien fuere la victoria, para Mello ya tenía un sabor amargo. ¿Compartirlo con Near? Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Y después de todo su esfuerzo, Mello no lo iba a permitir.

"Eso no va a ser posible "dijo Mello "sabes que yo no me llevo bien con Near , no importa que tanto me esfuerce"

Roger no respondió, y Mello comenzó a desesperar

"Está bien, Roger" dijo Mello "Near será el heredero de L. Near es muy diferente que yo, resuelve el rompecabezas sin mostrar emoción...-"

Mello siempre pensó que había algo malo en Near. Nunca demostraba emoción alguna, y eso a veces lo hacía rabiar. Ahora Mello había renunciado a la sucesión de L, y solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

"Me largo" continuó Mello

"¡Mello!" exclamó Roger.

"Eres igual a como L te describió" dijo Ace , haciendo que Mello detuviera su paso, girándose para verla

"¿L te hablo de nosotros?" pregunto Mello

"Si, demasiado se podría decir que los conozco a la perfección" dijo con una sonrisa, para luego mirarlo fijamente "Mello, que ustedes trabajen juntos no es mi decisión, fue el último deseo de L antes de morir"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" pregunto Near una vez acabado su rompecabezas, mirándola fijamente

"Porque…-" dijo un poco dudosa de responder, mientras escondia su mirada debajo de su flequillo

"La señorita Ace, es la hermana menor de L" dijo finalmente Roger

"¡Queeeeeeee!" fue el grito de Mello que resonó por todo Wammy's House, mientras Near se había mostrado sorprendido por primero vez

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

**las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes y no olviden enviar mensajes para saber su opinión y para que actualice**

**Mata nee~**


End file.
